Rahne Sinclair (Earth-7385)
History Personality Powers Artificial Homo Superior/Inhomo Supremis Physiology: Being born a mutant with her resurgent X-Gene, Rahne would have her genome tinkered with by many a cruel scientists and geneticists through out life back on her earth. Prima had undergone an experimental gene therapy that would incorporate the splicing of extra genetic templates through a combination of Techno-Organic Virus and the synthetic eugenic mutantism called Mothervine. A combination of which that overlays various racial templates alongside her mutandis dominant chromasome; fusing various Inhuman, Alien, Cryptic and differing Mutant RNA strains within it. Granting her the skills and abilities of various super powered beings. Many of which were borne of genetic donors pertaining to a selection among each species. *''Therianthropy: Much like typical weres in myth and legend, Rain has the ability to transform into a wolfen form. While not a typical werewolf, lacking the need of the full moon in the night sky nor suffering under the touch of silver. Ms. Sinclair maintains full cognitive autonomy of all her bodily functions, both physical and mental and therefore has total control over her transition from human to beast and back. Even able to stop the change at a middle point between the two forms to take on a transitional hybridization of both. In this state she stands upright fully erect on her legs while maintaining an enhanced dexterity in her hands & feet, hinting that there was more to her transformation than the lupine appearance would suggest. In this form she retains the ability to run and maneuver on all fours like an animal. Scientists and geneticist theorize that Rahne's transformation ability tacks into a higher ''Morphogenetic' '''plane of power, hence why she exhibited strange amalgamated traits outside her metamorphic semblances physiological template. Other effects of her wolf and/or transitional forms include: **''Enhanced Size: Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **''Enhanced Strength'': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **''Enhanced Speed'': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **''Enhanced Reflexes'': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton grant her extreme levels of alertness and reaction timing. Giving her the knee-jerk responses of an animal. **''Enhanced Agility'': Her natural hound like mutation affords Rahne incredible limberness and dexterity. Her muscle fibers, joints and skeleton posses extreme flexibility, allowing for the bounding and leaping of incredible proportions many times greater than any human or animal. **''Hyperkeen Senses'': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust. ***''Enhanced Vision'': Although not an ability possessed by natural wolves, in her lupine form, Wolfsbane is able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. By viewing the heat signatures of human beings, she is able to detect a person's emotional state and also determine if a person is lying. **''Autonomous Body Parts'': Prima's mastery of endopathy coupled with her healing factor enables the remote control and/or recollection of separated body parts and biological matter, including limbs and/or other biological features like bodily fluids, skin, muscles, bones, genes, etc. This allows her to will her severed or decoupled anatomy to rejoin & separate from her main body at will, conduct these remote physical features even when they're far removed from her being as well as fully regenerate from any remaining pieces. ***''Prehensility'': Unlike typical canine creatures, Ms. Sinclair has full apprehensive autonomy of all her physiological extremities. Her feet, tail, eyes, hair/fur follicles, skin, tongue, bone structure, nerve endings and even her teeth are all fully rapacious; putting them under her direct and total conscious control. **''Natural Weaponry'': In her half & full wolf form, Rahne possesses ten 5" sharpened nails running along her fingers and toes in wolf form. Coupled with pronounced canines with which to rip and tear through most substances. Via her bio-feedback and techno-organically enhanced physiology she can consciously generate and protrude new anatomical facilities with which to increase her natural deadliness as a super soldier. ***''Nail Manipulation'': Rahne's claws comprise of dense ivory substance over skeletal elements, possessing an elongated and bony appearance. They are denser, sharper and tougher than typical keratin or human bone, allowing them to, even before they were infused with the rare metal infused nanocytes, to penetrate most flesh and many natural materials. After augmentation, the bone claws sheathed in her fingertips became all but unbreakable and are capable of ripping through any substance (relative to its thickness and the force Wolfsbane can exert). The revision of Weapon X's adamantium bonding process which affected select parts of her anatomy effectively transformed much of her biology and the metals fused to it in very odd ways. This aspect, combined with her healing empowerment, prevents the detrimental effects of said elements laced to her claws and held within her hands, feet or mouth from interfering with her skeletal frames natural production of blood, saliva and/or other beneficiary chemicals and enzymes within her cellular network. ****''Claw Extension/Retraction'': Prima can make her claws hyper extend and retract at incredibly high speed. Reaching up to dozens or hundreds of feet length in half a second before pulling them back to regular, albeit slightly pronounced length in an instant. ****''Nail Bullet Projection'': Rahne has the ability to discharge her finger nails at any given length like hyper velocity slugs out of a tank shell through a combination of incredible speed and sheer muscle power. This commingled with Rahne's natural unerring accuracy due to enhanced sight offering sharpened aim gives such a skill the deadliness of an anti-material rifle. ***''Teeth Manipulation'': The teeth and fangs Prima possesses are similarly enhanced compared to the regular enamel minerals within human jaw line structure. Having a long polished whitish yellow sheen to them like a typical Canis Lupis Familiaris. As with her nails, Rahne's flesh rending incisors were more than capable of tearing meat from bone as well as breaking down denser substances in her powerful jaws. Like rock, metal or even dense crystal. With the recombination of Dargonite & modified Anti-Metal with enchanted Uru cores coupled with the fabled Muramasa blade's quasiphysical element lining along her pronounced canines, gives her bite immensely more powerful and effective ripping and tearing capability by their lonesome. Such enhancements to her mandible jaw structure, in conjunction with her Body Supremacy, not only all but preempts the dangers of possessing the anti-regenerative ghost substance lining her bridgework. But changes it into a positive by further alternating and adding new facilities to her oral cavity and consumptive production fluids without compromising them. ****''Tooth Bullet Projection'': As with her claws, Prima can discharge the fangs in her maw like specialized bolts with enough stopping power to rip through naval harriers and reinforced tank vaults. This is accomplished through application of natural internalized EM energy focused through her jaw structure running along the metallic chompers as a linear acceleration device. Hurling her individual dentures like an electromagnetically charged minigun. ***''Tail Manipulation'': Her natural canine tail enables for the balancing of Rain's bodily coordination and locomotion. This enables her greatly augmented dexterity and equilibrium greater than most humans & dog animal forms. More to the point, her spinal appendage also has the same amount of dexterity as a common hand. Given that everything from the slender fleshy extension beneath all the fur down to the last individual hair follicle lining it is as perfectly opposable as every individual finger and toe upon her person. To that end she can do more than use it to keep herself steady while in motion, but also use her tail like a lethal bludgeon to pummel enemies with, act as an extra limb to swing around from high areas through, withhold an extra weapon with and operate any firing mechanisms through her fur follicles. Whilst lacking the special micromechanical elements within her teeth and claws; Rahne's extramarital limb had been gifted with another special quality to which she can accentuate her domination over the animal kingdom. Every length of animalia hair within her tail possesses a unique interconnective membrane along the tips of which that enable the Hellion to physically/mentally splice her thoughts and emotions into the neural network of most any creatures she comes across. Establishing an organism-intelligence synergy between herself and the megafaunal form she wishes to establish contact with. ****''Fur Dart Projection'': She can stiffen the hairs along her tail to microns width needle point before whipping her tail in the desired direction of her intended target. She can change the chemistry of her fur to carry a number of deadly effects, such as making them conversion explosive; turning impact substances into enhanced explosives for chain detonation & the like. ****''Split Tail'': Rain can part her tail into two or more extra limbs giving herself multiple end rudders than normal. Using these excess empennages she is capable of initiating a hyper-rotary torque spin of which to achieve self-propelled flight, she can even treat them like a helicopter blade or a buzz-saw with which to shred and carve through solid diamond with; simply using hyper bodily vibrations to project slicing waves from her tail-end or detaching them in mid spin to hurl them like a boomerang. **''Regenerative Empowerment'': Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. More over every time Rahne suffers any kind of physiological abrasion leading up to minor or fatal injury, her body not only regenerates the devastated bodily mass but strengthens it. Reinforcing her flesh & bone after every critical to near death experience while also generating entirely new anatomy and bodily functions to further bolster her physiological abilities. Not only growing faster, tougher, stronger and the like with every fracture, every burn, every laceration taken and recovered from. But steadily yet surely reinforcing herself to much greater degrees by generating new and improved tissue & extremities from where she took devastating hits. *''T.O/Mothervine Enhancemen: Undergoing cruel and unethical experiments at the hand of the Genoshan/Shiruma confederation, Wolfsbane was groomed early on into becoming a forced agent of the anti empowered sapiens regime. Rain's tormentors would take tenuous amounts of time tinkering with the malleability of her unique mutant gene, using liniment codecs of various metapowered specimens on record within their vast database to further enhance her into the ultimate hunter/killer legionnaire within their private army. Borrowing notes from their top geneticist, Hildegarde Sinister, as well as accumulated notes compiled from the remains of a long defunct Weapon Plus program which they combined with the technomysticism procured from the body shoppe of Mojo World. One of the key ingredients in blending this hyper gene was first adding in a potent technologically apt bio-codex which have better assimilation properties than regular gene-stock. The mechanists of the confederation's R&D division would utilize the template of Kenji Uedo/Zero whom possessed natural Techno-Organic conductory capabilities as a carrier bridging the extra samples into her biology. From there they would implement the technoforming qualities of the Ultimo Virus into said adaptive genetics chain for the purpose of manipulating the delicate biomechanical indoctrination and stabilization of separate DNA/RNA chains relating to multitudinous species. :*''Claircognizance: Through the cleaver taking of her organic potential coupled with her Physical Control techniques, Prima learned she has the power to gain information about a person, object, place, skillset, ability, or event through intrinsic knowledge via accessing her vastly expanded genetic background. Harnessing the power of both genetic and racial memory; Prima can tap the Akashic Record in order to utilize a treasure trove of lineal knowledge pertaining to the myriad races of her home planet as well as several others due to blending of the species. Through which she can consciously as well as instinctively access a plethora of attributes and incorporate them within real world time as well as use the influx of knowledge from this psychic wikipedia space to aide her in battle and in life. A couple of the Templates assimilated via genetic editing include: ::* Japheth/Maggot: Mutant animal emergence with symbiotic relation with omnivorous slugs, transference of consumables to host body coupled with psychometric abilities. ::* Mangog: Composite psi beast with vast energy modulation, empowered by the hateful billions & petty gods. ::* Cu Sith: Mystic fae hound with demonic background, Haemokinetic cloning capabilities on top of afterlife traversal, planeswalking, connecting to the fairy realms whose roars can induce fear to the point of death. ::* Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju: Nuhuman clairvoyant with titan summoning, fabrication and control capabilities. ::* Ryder: Skrull/Human hybrid with xenobiological ESP. Self-Molecular metamorph whom can change limbs into artillery with adversarial tailored ammunition and teleportation. ::* Kludge: Nuhuman engineer technokinetic transmutation and adept intuitive inventor. ::* Meggan Puceanu/Gloriana: Mutant natural uniformal, vast panempathetic omnimorph with undisclosed capacity for mysticism. ::* Calos: Nuhuman ergokinetic transducer able to generate energy coils out from his torso. ::* Lucas Bishop/Red Bishop: Mutant energy conduit able to absorb, change, strengthen, metabolize, emulate and redistribute any type of dynamism directed his way into any other kind. :*''Techno-Organic Symbiosis'' Having been baptized through the microtechnological endocytes introduced into her biology, the sextuple helix chain splicing her voluminous template stock includes utilizing mechanical energy to interface with both the organic and nonbiological elements around her to modularly absorb new material into herself. As well as easily pass the technomechanical elements of her altered physiology onto others in a way not all that dissimilar to the Phalanx or Technarch. Having been remade as an infectious entity made out of living polyalloy mechamorphic substance through the Technoorganic Mothervine Virus, Rahne has a host of superhuman capacities that made her so much deadlier than ever before granting whole new powers and abilities based on her technolofigcal interfacing abilities on top of all the biological ones produced from all the different racial helix's thrown into the mix. Enabling Prima to blend the submolecular make-up of her body within the environment around her into new shapes and forms. Tying her senses to the very make-up of the terrain around her and manipulate it through chemical-shifting. ::*''Infection:'' Prima learned to distribute her cyber-organic mass through bites and scratches or even through her fur strands in order to spread the effective range of mutated biomechatornic code. Effecting certain organisms or inanimate objects differently depending on what she's alternating and how the virus itself takes to it. Granting infected hosts any number of unique powers. Infected react differently to the change depending on the type of life form: :::*''Flora'': Become metalmorphic extents of her which the core being can transform at will or travel through. Like a conductor from an electric outlet. :::*''Animalia:'' Gain a host of bio-mechanical augmentations, including molecular transmogrified natural weaponry. i.e. Increased size, strength and altered evolutionary biomodding. :::*''Sentients:'' Inherit the short list of powers belonging to a host of lifeforms. Often portraying metallic veins and glowing eyes of varying color backed by programmable abilities. ::*''Mass Manipulation:'' By absorbing technotransmuted mass into herself, Rain can increase her size and strength at will. ::*''Technoforming:'' Like a great many mechamorphic individuals, Ultimo can not only drink in mechanical and cybernetic devices but control them making them take whatever shape or form it desires, himself included in virus form. :::*''Techno-Matter Conversion/Absorption:'' Prima can convert and assimilate anything and everything with her dispersed nanoviral material to increase infection range and dominance over whatever it is she wished to commandeer. :::*''Cyber Interface:'' Similar to Tony Starks usage of the Extremis virus. Prima can mentally delve into most any cybernetics systems she can reach out too in order to broadcast live images direct from her own personal memory banks, this also enables Rahne to control and manipulate technology even from a good distance away. ::*''Biofactory:'' Rahne can produce and construct anything she can think of, altering her own body with the materials around her to produce whatever it is she might need. This also includes: :::*''Interface Manipulation:'' Prima can "power link" with others be they man, machine or non-sentient and send her thought waves as neuroelectric signals to telepathically project messages and images directly into their minds. This interfacing can either be done by touch, usually via tactile contact or through any base matter she is manipulating. Or via manipulating ambient materia in the atmosphere to project her commands and intent through, effectively giving her control over whatever it is she is connected with at the time. :::*''Living Reactor:'' Rahne has the natural capacity to absorb and rechannel energy to power her self-generated facilities. Either storing it, augmenting it, generating it, mimicking differing outputs or emulating alt. energy types to feed into her productions. Her body also serves as a potent enough modem to properly run computerized systems with. Something that is done by generating energy within as well as without by remotely interacting with the ambient primal mainstream of raw dynamism itself. :*''Anionic Paw:'' The techno-organic symbiont within Rahne Sinclair's hands & feet have been outfitted with advanced technomechanical implants which stretch all the way up to the shoulders and hips when activated. Designed to channel culpable amounts natural, artificial and outside energy through them; the systems advanced technology further amplifies the strength and toughness of her individual limbs. When active these powered guards generate potent ionic energy fields from the palms/bridges of her pads that she can use to cut, sheer, pierce through and melt most impediments. And the heat they generate can reach temperatures hot enough to rival surface temp of a white dwarf star. These guards and bracers also have anti-electromagnetic properties which enable her to emit low yield electro-static discharge which which leads to neurocognitive deficit within living organisms or short out cybernetics and de-anchor individual bits & pieces held together by their screws, soldering and latches through negating the friction holding them together. They also posses tactical augmentative transformation abilities, similar in design their schematic base, able to transform into the perfect weapon or gadjet needed to get through any current situation or defeat a given opponent. The weapon function of the Anionic Paw easily puts it and their user in the Omega Level Threat range, they enable Rahne to ascertain the weaknesses of any adversary and adapted themselves to exploit them. Calibrating personal energy reserves for the sake of emitting pulse blasts the enemy is vulnerable too, change their shape & form into conventional or esoteric equipment to fit whatever the situation required. Prima can also interact with computers and machines through them it to gain information and control various systems through her T.O enhanced abilities. :*''Technocyte Lordship:'' The micromechanical symbionts roiling around within Ms. Sinclair's system. Her bloodstream, cells her very molecules for that matter; are directly loyal to the neurosynaptic commands of their host. She can generate and command them to go in whatever direction she desires them too and parasitically infect anything they touch with the Techno-Organic Virus to extend her dominion over to them. All in all, transmuting base matter into technomechanical substance she can mentally reconfigure into any given shape, form, semblance and give it any function she desires. The nano/pico/femto active creatures themselves are living extensions of her transmechanical being and have vast technformic capabilities all their own. She can make them phase-morph into solid matter by temporarily transmoding it into technological substance so they can travel anywhere adjacent too it by relaxing their microtech bonds so that their molecules merge with the object they come in contact with in a non-substantial state. Breaking down the physical structure of their being to enter solid materia, eventually reintegrating their body mass for the purpose of reforming themselves at a different angle or position they emerge from later. The creatures come in all shapes & sizes, sharing a hive link with their spawning source they have the capacity to compound and amalgamate atop of one another to form grander and more complex mechanical builds. They often blend with Rahne's Anionic Paw to adorn powerful symbiotic weapon attachments mde to focus and strengthen their energy output. ::*''Remote Technoforming:'' The endosymbiotic creatures bonded to Prima at a subatomic level have the ability to reach into and alternate the electromechanical forces which comprise most everything within matter, energy elements and the universe. Through these aspects Rahne can build up a wireless mind-link with other substantial forms of which through her Technocytes and uniformally morph and assimilate into their physical semblance so they can reshape it into anything the user wishes them to be. ::*''Evolving Fusionism:'' Lobo's endocytes can psychophysically merge into most anything she sets them upon in order to improve their personal efficacy and ability. She often uses this attribute of theirs to transform any creatures which she emerges from her being using the Japheth/Maggot template in order to impart their technoforming proerties onto them. In truth she can make these symbiotic creatures to fuse with anything and everything in order to further bolster their unique facilities beyond their original threshold; as well as conglomerate them with other elements that they've technoformed with one another to combine their best qualities. A union of specialties through which she can properly utilize. ::*''G:'' *''Multi-Shapeshifting'': Wolfsbane shows she is able to split herself into a pack of five wolves. Abilities Xenolingual: As with the other Exiles, Ms. Bohusk Sinclair's travels across planets and reality have given her a vast lexiconacy of varying dialects both current and dead. Taking time to study under Sir Ramsey bestowed her with knowledge of various prose forms with which she has become rather fluent in. Making her an adept conversationalist long before taking her lessons. Survivalist: Medicinal Expertise: Enhanced Mental Process: Through her varied studies, xenogenic implements, centuries of experience and natural affinity for psychic knowledge acquisition. Mrs. Bohusk would grow into an incredibly learned acumen envied by the likes of Albert Einstein, Anthony Stark, Stephen Hawking, Henry Pym, Nikoli Tesla, Max Eisenhardt and a host of other great minds of the ages. Possessed of advanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage/retrieval, and logical/philosophical structuring. Her mind process information quickly and efficiently, giving Rahne an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., tracking & evasion, psychological intuition, tactical analysis) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall), ability to read at superhuman speeds, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Master Combatant: Marksmanship: Weapons Master: Body Supremacy: Ranny had undergone harsh regimens in learning how to connect her cognizant awareness with her resting physiology. That being the total control over her muscles, bones, veins, neurons, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill even without the use of her powers. Rahne has near perfect dominion over the corporeal being to the point of moving any facet of which at conscious and subconscious command, allowing for the better administration over her physical motions, augment herself by reordering biomass and to resist outside control by others (i.e. Possession, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Motor-Skill Control and Blood Manipulation). Weaknesses Microtech Control Modules Psychological Instability Equipment Anionic Paw: A special programming of the technoactive endocytes creates a unique amorphous exomantel around Prima's hand & arms, feet & legs. The design of which is based around ancient yet powerful xenoform technology studied by a great many Terran scientists for decades known as the Tactigon and Gauntlet Armor. Through reverse engineering of the alien mechanics of said weaponry the specialists of the Genoshan/Shiruma confederation laboratories gave their ultimate soldier the ability to create modulated energy projection & fabrication manifest in various shapes and forms. At low setting Prima can generate low yield energy from her forearms & lower legs to give them extra striking, cutting and pummeling power. The energy channeling through them also uses magneto-gravitonic force to erect nigh-invincible energy shielding, electromagnetic and gravity based trajectile launching which hurls hyper dense plasma droplets from high-hypersonic to trans-light speeds on top of warp running where Rahne can shorten space/time/reality by moving the world around her to simulate faster than thought locomotion. At mid setting the energy they emit projects outward into five energy claws gravitating over the wrist from the backhand which possess even greater laceration ability than the powered limb. These meta nails also have cognitive & perception warping qualities that enable the disruption of organic and computerized minds. The energy composition of these energy darts is of an Anionic energy field which Rahne can modulate into two primary applications; a potent Electromagnetic Pulse/Neutrino Whitewash effect at non-lethal output and electric field negative effect which disintegrates targets by defusing atomic lattice cohesion, causing the particle structure outward to unravel. The high setting turns said devices into articulated field emitters which project energized adjunct constructs with even greater strength, durability and the like than even the mechanized carapaces surrounding her extremities. Such effigy's also come with the added effect of discharging hyper velocity EM Shockwaves powerful enough to lay waste to anything in their path, sending out rending waves of ionic radioactive force to cleave and shatter or outright annihilate everything they strike against. The final, greatest function of these wears include the Panzer Shock function of the devices. Rahne can overclock the ionic force cycling through her bionic extremities inciting a feral transformation in them. The mechanized members take on a more aggressive, monstrous semblance with energized details running along it's external design. In this form she can discharge incredibly deadly energy blasts equivocal in force output to a heavy ion cannon, any one of her appendage guns can blow continents apart in a single shot. Combining the beams from two or more of these gauntlets and grieves greatly magnifies her blasters raw power. Krakoan Biotech Symbiotic Tattoos: By blending ancient magitek procured from Raptor Fraternity androids and coupling it with the hyper adaptive dark essence of the Klyntar Race. The xenospecial empire Rahne spent her formative years slaving away under had etched potent metamystical body art to her person which further augmented her physical/mental and spiritual capacities to greater degrees. Microtech Claws & Fangs: Rahne's naturally elongated tooth & nail facilities of her bestial form have been augmented through a Weapon X like bonding process. Utilizing nanocyte faunal organisms bonded to a blending of alloys ranging along the primeval Muramasa, some Anti-Metal jacket casings coupled with enchanted Uru cores topped off with a Dargonite blended into the mix. All of which having been fused into her bone claws and molars via direct Technocytic surgical infusion. Not only making them indestructible and energy disruptive. But enabling her to rip and tear or bite through most any given substance imaginable whilst leaving permanent wounds or affliction upon anything or anyone with vast resilience or recuperative abilities to compensate for heavy damage. The mysticism of Muramasa's blade carries over to the special glamor cast upon the uru in her claws gives them potent Anti-Regeneration and Regenerative Absorption powers. Not only can her weaponized features cancel out the healing of others, but they also have affliction extension and clinging damage. Any injuries afflicted by tooth & claw will worsen over time gradually eating away at the enemies stamina & vitality over time. She can even siphon and transfer any regeneration powers over to herself or others to mend physical injuries, bestow limited to moderate healing factors upon others, strengthen herself by stealing the regen capabilities of others. Said uru's natural enchantment is the capacity to induce mortality in any adversary these bodily weapons come in contact with; canceling out if not side-stepping the immortality, invulnerability and divinity of anyone more robust than normal. She can potentially render even the divine vulnerable to death with a single scratch by her person. This effect is not limited to living beings, the mysticism powering it also sharpens the natural keen edge of her mixed metallic incisors to the point of splitting electrons in half. X.S.E Combat Utilities Technocytes: Biomechatronic/transorganic omnimorph creatures whom serve as extensions of their pack mother's person. Coming in the size of a Planarian, these techno-faunal entities have advaned amalgamorphic and morphomerging capabilities. They can change their size and mass either by spreading their T.O. substance into the environment in order to assimilate the transmech elements or by symbiotically merging and compressing atop of one another in order to grow ever larger and stronger through such a union. They're main purpose is to interconnect with their creator to extend the reach of her senses beyond the typical physical plane. Giving her remote auditory input through their technological Hive Mind. Through the Endocytes she can establish a distanced machine link up established via her mechamorphic gauntlets feeding her copious amounts of information and data from any kind of mechanical system she can tap into. Be it computerized or organic, such as the human brain for instance. She can even establish a radio-telepathic waveband through which to communicate with them and other's whom sport these creatures as a companion. They also double as first-aid medical facilities, able to heal damaged or destroyed bodily tissues of others by converting then restoring technoformed areas. They can transmode over the area that any injuries their companion suffers appears in temporarily in order to effect healing and restoration.using their technokinetic transmutation to clone the genetic template of a handler in order to regrow missing limbs, damaged organs and severe afflictions. They can simply realign fractured/broken bones or heavy burns & lacerations through in-depth subatomic modulation in order to congeal physiological misalignment. Prima's endosym's can also simulate this same reparation effect in ruined structures and buildings by merging with the infrastructure and architecture of which in order to repair it in a telekinetic fashion once they have fused to the damaged supports, rivets, latches to assume control over their particle structure. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth-7385 Category:X-Men Category:Sisterhood of Evil Mutants Category:Transformation Category:Animal Form Category:Unfinished Category:Bone Claws Category:Fangs Category:Techno-Organic Human Category:Technopathy Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapons Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Regenerative Category:Healing Factor